Ouran Highschool Orphan
by BeeLolita
Summary: A girl finds herself orphaned at 4 y/o, and tossed around from foster, to foster until finally shes in a finalized adoption with a twist. As a new student at Ouran, she hopes to one day be able to show her respects to her beloved deceased parents, by being the owner of a successful business dedicated to theirs before her. However, with the boys, its about work and having fun.
1. Every Rose Has Its Past Thorns

It had been 3 weeks since my relationship had ended. "Wow..." I said, mid-sigh. "This is going to be a really long year..." continuesly mumbling, before I knew it I had landed face first into the grass. It was the seniors again, ofcourse it was. They seemed to think it was totally okay to push around the newbies here. Before I could even lift my head far enough into the air to scowl at them, I noticed a hand held out to me as an offering to help me up, followed by a particularily odd, but soft voice. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, my family has good connections with your parents. Since you're next in line, don't you think you'd rather not ruin the businesses before you two even have control over them?". "Kyoya!" A second voice scattered, tugging on my arm to pull me up, the other resting softly against my elbow. "Would you mind helping me stand this beautiful young lady up?" Before he could finish however, two other sets of feet approached me, swooping from behind and pulling me up themselves. "Come on boss, watching you take forever was just pathetic." They said in unison. There was a twitch in the second man's voice before I felt one less set of hands helping me up, and a slight movement off to the side in the grass. However, I now had enough help to stand up properly, and get a look at the people in my surroundings. The one who had scooted off had shimmering gentle blonde hair, his eyes the color of an endless blue sea, meanwhile all the more pouty than before from the twins insult. "May I get your names?" I asked pathetically weak, almost begging to hear the answers as I held my pained rib. Before anything else could follow coming from my mouth, the twins pressed their thumbs against my ruby red lips, one on each side in the positions a snake bite piercing could be found. "You look so sad young lady." the one mumbled, tearing up a bit to make a scene in the middle of the court yard. "Kaoru.. Don't cry." He said, gripping the edge of his sleeve and using itto wipe away the tears of his twin, their gaze reverting back to me, before saying others name. "Thank you, Hikaru..." and visibly thinking about what to do next.

"Alright you two, she hasn't even been here for a week yet from what I can tell, and you're already flaunting your charm?" The blonde said, standing up from his curled up seat he took, and pushing them off to the side. "Suoh, Tamaki." He quickly introduced. I liked that too, no scene, just straight to the point. "My father is actually the chairman of this academy." I returned his speech with a sigh, almost tripping over the stupid prep dress I had to call a uniform. Not thinking, I snapped back into the conversation. "Oh yes! I was supposed to speak with a Suoh! I apologize, but I must be going, otherwise I'm going to be late." The minute I turned to leave, I heard the dark haired one continue to scold the senior year students again, threatening their family businesses. I'll admit, in my departure I giggled a little, but my main focus was on seeing the chairman of the school board, and getting there as fast as I could, seeing as that detour had taken time off of what I wanted to be an early arrival. Walking, I thought back to how I got my start in the beginning of all of this. I was orphaned at a young age, and I knew deep in my heart I owed it to the Suoh family in giving me this opportunity on a scholarship. I had a family once, and maybe it was out of pity, but I never thought that way, instead I was greatful of ever being given this chance. Lost in thought, I paused in my tracks, almost as though ice had frozen me in my place, eyes wide, tears streaming down to my cheeks. That was the night... My entire life had changed. Could you imagine being 4 years old, taken out of your home in a strangers arms, and looking back to see that everything you knew since you were born was burning to the ground? I had no idea what had happened to my mommy, and daddy. All I really had left for memories of them were pictures from newspaper clippings. I still remember the headlines to this day. "4 year old, the last hope for her family business. Foster parents said to inherit millions." As you could imagine, I thought my parents were okay, and had hope that I would someday see them again. 'Maybe we were seperated?' is what was implanted in my head. I remember strange men coming to the door, always coming to speak to my rotating foster parents, since I had no remaining family I could have gone to. "If she asks, all you have to say is that they're on a long vacation, and had plans to come home soon." They instructed. Time came though that I grew older, getting used to nodding, and pretending like I actually believed the lies. I had half a mind to know that my parents loved me, and would never leave me, not for this long, not ever. I was a trouble maker who kept her grades up, and while I managed my grades, each set of foster parents that came along would try to take some of the fortune for themselves, and would throw me back into the system so they wouldn't have to deal with my attitude.

The time came for high school. I was so damn close to being taken out of the orphanage system, and found myself at the doorsteps of Ouran Academy. There was a strange man standing there with my guardian from the place who would help me get adopted into new families after being thrown back in. As you could probably assume by now, he wanted me to find a permanent home just as much as I did for what little time remained. A larger man than he, who had dirty blonde hair, and looked to be close to 500 years of age smiled at me, and finishing slinging his pen across the endless sheets of paper. Soon after, he came upto me, hugged me, and made me a deal I couldn't refuse. You see, the reason he signed those papers was that he too was sick of the articles of me being thrown out onto the streets, and the constant reminder of the fire that night. The deal was simple, really. I would live alone, attempt to start up a business similar to the one my parents once ran, which he told me. In return I would be rewarded all the money he had received from the adoption to help start the business successfully. He was a family friend, though it was something I never knew. The condition was that he wanted to give me a scholarship to Ouran so he could keep an eye on me, and make sure I was safe, most importantly however, get the proper education to have the ability to keep the business going. As my mind was finally clear of those thoughts, I wiped away my tears, and pushed open the double doors to the board members office.

"Hi dad..."


	2. Accident Waiting To Happen

There was a faint response, though it was hard for me to hear. "Hm?" he said, his head under the desk as he had just dropped something, bumping it on his way up. "Ah, Victoria! How nice to see you." He said, his left had reaching up to the bump from the desk, his right hand reaching out for a business-like handshake. "Please, the pleasure is all mine sir.. Uh.. Um.. Sir." I stuttered trying to remember the specifics of the agreement `Father? Sir? What did he want to be addressed as?` I asked myself, though my memory failed me. "Nonsense Victoria, the pleasure is all mine!" He smiled brightly. "I'm glad to see you've been well, and that you've put in hard work to keep up with your grades enough, and receive a successful scholarship." I bowed my head to show respect after shaking his hand, taking a step back, amongst curtseing with my dress. He could see my eyes widden as I had forgotten the time once more, and dismissed me so I could make me way along the halls. Classes were about to start and the last thing I wanted was to be late for my first day. Class 1A was the room name, and while I was excited, there was also nervousness that followed suit to be meeting the new people I would eventually be calling classmates. Just as I was walking along the hallway, one of the staff poked their head out of their classroom door and gave a one minute bell warning to everyone so those who still walked the halls could be made aware they would soon be tardy. My feet slid across the floor like a train on its tracks, with haste, and on a set course. All the while without my noticing, a taller student ran towards me at full speed, books in hand I couldn't stop him and his shoulder slammed into mine on the way past me. I squealed helplessly as the weight of my dress on top of the weight of the books in hand, pulled me backwards, and aided in gravity slamming my head up against a locker. It hurt, badly.

From then, everything felt like a black and white movie, sputtering certain pictures every 5 seconds, all I could remember was seeing another young lady like myself who must have been rushing to her own class screaming before everything became nothing more than a final blur into darkness. The same man from earlier with the black hair, Kyoya, was by my side when I had awaken, propping his glasses further up the bridge of his nose with his pointer finger before releasing a bit of a sigh of relief as my eyes fluttered open. "Seem to be a bit of trouble, aren't you?" He said softly, trying not to shake me up too much, as I collected my bearings. "Ishikawa, Victoria. Am I correct?" I nodded, wincing afterwards as it felt like my head had been shattered into different pieces. It quickly made contact once more with the soft and comforting pillow, and I chose to use my thumb as indication to show thats what it was. "I see. Unfortunately, your uniform was covered in blood.. So until further notice we have to give you a bit of an awkward replacement. Its the male uniform, I hope thats okay?" I paused for a moment to think about it, and came to a conclusion. "I guess, am I already to get up now? I have a class to attend." He looked at me wide eyed with a sense of shock, the expression slowly turning into a smile. "Ofcourse you can, I don't see why not. You seem stubborn, and nothing here looks too bad." I laughed as I rubbed my head again, finally noticing the bandage job one of the nurses had probably done for me. "Kyoya was it?" I asked again to confirm. "Thank you for the chat, I appreciate it." Before I could even stop myself and reel back, I lunged forward into a hug, and kissed him on the cheek. My eyes widened at my own stupidity, and I took a couple steps back in apology. My cheeks grew a bright rose, and there I stood with a very apparent, and obvious blush. He was in shock from it too. "It's okay Victoria, a natural reaction I suppose." he mentioned to make me feel better justifyingly. "Anyways Madame, I'll be outside of the curtains waiting to escort you, as my brothers said you'll need to be watched over for the rest of the day. I smiled, and nodded very slightly. "Okay, one moment!"

Slipping the given uniform on, I quickly had everything on, and used some time to adjust the tie properly into a final position. I figured it would be nice to properly look into a mirror and see how bad I looked, and to my surprise, I saw something that made me shriek more so loud than any bird on the planet could. Kyoya bolted through the curtains almost hitting me with his elbow on the way in. "What's wrong Victoria?" He aske dme, his eyes wide, scanning for any blood, or problems that could have arisen, calming down as he saw me touching my head in each and every place, finally reaching for my neck to run my fingers through my long hair that was suddenly absent. "I guess I should have mentioned that before, my apologies. That hit against your head was pretty serious. So much so that we were afraid it was internally damaged aswell. Because of your thick, and full hair in the way, the nurse staff couldn't see anything to indicate such. A decision was made to remove your hair, for your safety." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, as he watched me upset and kicking my foot back and forth against the tile floor as if there was a rock in the way. "I see... you wouldn't... have a fix, would you?" He chuckled a little to try and lighten the mood as he called for a few cosmetology students to wait outside the curtain. It was then he took me out to meet all of them. "Does this answer your question?" He smiled, as my eyes welled up with happiness. "Y...es" I said, scanning my options in awe. It was like a rainbow of assortments and different accessory options, but there was one that definitely caught my eye the most. "This ones nice.." I pointed out. Though it wasn't a traditional choic, it was definitely something that could make any girl stand out and those around would have a growing fondness. A nice blonde that glowed in the daylight, with dip dyed colors of the rainbow around the ends, curled perfectly to almost make the pattern of one too. A beautiful tiara lay above it aswell, unlike the other ones. Though, I instinctively also had a very weird feeling about this, with not even the slightest clue of what was to come.

I looked at him curious as he returned my subtle gaze. "Ah I see, so you've figured it out?" He paused. "I know it seems like its a bit much, and you just went through a little bit of an issue, but.. I was wondering if you'd be interested in joining a group that I run, and manage. Are you interested? It wouldn't pull you from your studies, and might help you on your business ventures Ms. Ishikawa."


	3. The Club Offering Decision

**APOLOGIES THIS CHAPTER IS SO LATE! I had originally planned on working on this story throughout the summer, but lost track of time, and other things very quickly. Hopefully I'll be able to do so now with a little more free time. Enjoy the continuation, and get ready for a couple more chapters I might post soon, whether that be today or within the next week. Onto the story continuation~!**

* * *

"We had a student such as yourself before, Victoria." He continued. "They unfortunately had to depart but they could vouch in any case that their experience in the club was phenomenal." I brushed my foot against the floor in circles staring down as I tried to make a decision in my head, the cosmetology girls helping me by placing the wig upon my head overtop of the bandages. "Its a flattering offer, it really is, but I think I might need some time to think about it, and I hope you understand." I replied with my final decision, though it didn't seem to be one he was very amused with. None the less, he kept things professional, and kept his focus on keeping me safe. Maybe I was a bit harsh at the time, and a bit paranoid with the fact this man seemingly followed me around or just simply knew where I was every hour of the day, but I was more focused on finishing this up to make my parents proud wherever they were. I looked at the time, and noticed that by the time I had waken up, the entire day had flown past. I sighed upset, missing the entirety of the first day, and stood up, somewhat leaving Kyoya behind, as my feet slid sadly against the floor back to the board members office. My head, and heart were full of shame, failing the deal already, I just hoped that the punishment of missing I would receive wouldn't be so harsh as it was back in the other schools I had attended. I was sick of punishments, sick of being a bad kid, and all I wanted was to make someone proud, and happy for something I had done. Shaking that thought off in my head, I opened the doors to see him, and a man with a briefcase who was just leaving. Out of respect once more, I watched, and stepped aside, curtsying respectfully, and the large doors slowly slid their way shut. "Victoria, hello." He said sternly, a hard, un-readable expression on his face followed closely behind. "I was expecting you'd be here as soon as you could after waking up, and I'd just like to apologize." He turned around to look out the wide windows behind him that were hidden before behind remote controlled shutters. His hands were clasped together behind his back, and I approached the desk a small amount, though not too closely in fear.

"Out of curiosity sir, why are you apologizing? I'm at fault for breaking the deal, and missing my entire first day of all things." I responded, a quiver clear to be heard in my tone. He turned back around to see my face, the frown on my lips reaching the bottom of my jaw, or so it felt. "I'd like to respectfully disagree Victoria. You have a bright future ahead of you, all I ask of you is the important favor of realizing your mistakes, but also being able to come back from incidents that are out of your control. You see, in situations involving business, if you make a mistake, or if something goes wrong, its upto you as the leader to be strong, and find a solution no matter what." He stopped to take a breath, and let me take a seat before continueing. "They are nothing more than just bumps to a good businessman, but to others who aren't so much so, they are crators, rutts they can never escape, and it ends them." I sat up properly, my elbow on the arm rest of the chair holding up my head. "I see, I appreciate you supporting me." I let out. "Where do I go from here?" I asked curiously. "Well thats upto you.." He responded, his ears sharp for my comments. "Though theres something I want you to see." He brought up, coming to me with a few pamphlets in hand. "By now I'm sure Kyoya has come to you with the proposal, but I truly believe this program could help you progress in the business world, if you see fit that is." Looking down, I saw the words 'Host Club' and a scowl spread across my face. He chuckled as I looked up at him, but I kept reading. From what I could tell, a large portion of the men and women that attended were from high class families who were either next in line or fighting their siblings for the position in learning more about their family businesses and getting relations with the others there. "This seems like an interesting thing to attend I suppose." I commented, looking through more so, there was a portion about hosts, all male, and there were names I infact recognized. I handed back the pamphlet, and smiled his way.

"To clarify Victoria, the offer Kyoya has made for you is not to attend, but rather become a host yourself." He added, as my jaw dropped open slightly. "Though there are only male hosts at the moment, they were hoping to have a female host to appease the men who will soon be attending the host club. Its upto you, but do keep in mind the experience you would gain on top of possibly finding yourself a suiter for future relationship endeavors." I felt like I was going to pass out, as I remembered back to my younger years of thinking this exact thing was stupid, and useless. However, I also understood how generous of an offer this would be for me, so I stood up, and bowed before reaching the door. "Thank you, I think I'll try my luck, and see the room its kept tomorrow." Taking one final look as the doors closed behind me, he whispered "good luck." and they clasped together. Disorientation struck, and as I finally turned to leave I ran straight into Kyoya who was still on the duty of taking me around the academy. "I'll take you to your on-campus quarters." He said, smiling as though he had been listening in to the conversation, and I had no doubt he wasn't because, well. "So how'd the meeting about my club go?" He questioned. I ignored his comment and shot back another question to change the subject. "Aren't I supposed to be staying in an apartment though? Theres no on-campus doorms." He laughed. "On the contrary actually, theres quite a few, but its only for a select amount of ladies, and gentlemen who attend, and you've met that qualification." Though it was weird, I agreed, and followed him to the quarters where he handed me the key. Once more to my surprise my room was already set up with the items I had in my place prior to this, and though it was a room for a dual bunk doorm holding two students, I was the only one that was staying, and the bed for the other person had been completely removed. "Thank you Kyoya." I said almost dissmissively as he nodded his head, and closed the door behind himself. I laid back against the soft pillows from home, and instead of getting under the covers, wrapped them around myself harshly almost squeezing the air out of my lungs.

"What am I going to do about that club offer? It seems like it would help me, but, I don't know if I exactly want to try, and fall in love that way, and flirting with guys to make relations in the business world? That seems a bit much.." I said to myself softly as my eyes fluttered closed. "Maybe sleeping on it will help.."


End file.
